Meeting the Fierce Diety is Out of the Question
by Box-n-the-Dark
Summary: Emma and I meet the Fierce Diety! How will we handle this situation? A random oneshot. Please R&R!


**.Meeting the Fierce Diety is Out of the Question.**

--

"Emma!" I called out, pounding on the door with a few towels in my hand. "EMMA! WHY DOES IT TAKE YOU FOREVER AND A SECOND TO TAKE A SHOWER!?" All I got in reply was a laugh and a scream. I heard a loud thud follow the blood curdling scream as I smirked. "I HOPE THAT HURT, DIPWAD!" My feet carried me away to gaze at the television as my friend finished with her long shower. She had slept over that night since her parents were gone that weekend.

"The bathroom is all yours, Crystal," she said while walking by. I, obviously, glared. "It took you two hours. I watched that freaking show, Scrubs, and you know I hate that show. Thanks for the torture; I'll find a way for my revenge." With that, I scurried off, laughing manically.

Emma just shrugged the disturbed feeling away as she went to poor the frosted flakes into a bowl. Though, her jaw gaped open when she noticed that the beloved cereal was no more. The box was empty. "REVENGE!" I screamed. She let out an exasperated sigh as the water of the shower was turned on.

About an hour later, I walked out, fully freshened up, hair dried, make-up, ready to start the day. My gaze looked over at Emma who was playing a video game, intently. "You see, Emma, it doesn't have to take you an eternity to get ready for the day. It can be a single, swift hour." She didn't come back with a witty remark. I was worried.

"Emma?" I sighed, "Speak to me!" I waved a hand over her face. "What do you think it would be like to live in Hyrule?" she asked, so suddenly, that my brain stopped working for that moment. "Uhhh," I so intelligently replied. "... Chaotic." I grinned with mischief as did she.

"Yeah," stated Emma as she walked over to the fridge. "Because wherever we go, it's a party, right Crystal?" I laughed, picking up the video controller. "Right, Emma. Right." I made Link run around in circles and jump off ledges as Emma walked over with a glass of water.

"Link would probably hurt you if he saw you doing that to him," Emma said, taking a sip of her beverage. "Hence the reason why we are not from Hyrule," I replied, slashing at Epona. "It does not phase the horse... ," I mused. "Duh," let out Emma, "She's invincible!" "In your mind, Emma."

"Let's go to Hyrule!" Emma exclaimed, jumping on the couch. "Control yourself, skippy," I said in answer as I fought a wolfos. "I like the wolfos; they're unique." Emma fell down on the couch as I continued my playing of the game. Suddenly, the screen began to grow fuzzy until it went completely blank. "What the mess... ," I sighed; Emma tilted her head. "The screen died," I said, poking it.

"It's an inanimate object," replied Emma. "It can't die." "Well, too late for that!" I exclaimed. "Crystal... I feel dizzy," said Emma as she grabbed her head. "Maybe it's the water," I replied, now banging the television screen. "Tylenol?" Emma shook her head. "What me to get you anything-Ugh, I feel dizzy now too... Thanks a lot, Emma," Emma chuckled a bit as I leaned on the ground.

"Emma?" She looked over at me. "Why is the room spinning?" She shook her head, "Stop asking me questions." Her eyes began to close as did mine. "I'm not dizzy anymore... Just sleepy..." I yawned, deeply as Emma and I both drifted off to sleep... Though, it wasn't sleep where we drifted off to...

--

The smell of nature surrounded me. Its stench struck through my mind, especially when there was a load of crap right beside my face. I sat up, quickly, now realizing I wasn't in Kansas anymore. "Crystal?" It was Emma. She was on a tree branch as I looked up at her. "Well," I retorted with a grin. "You decided to make an appearance, I see!" Emma smirked and offered her hand to me. "Help me down, Crystal," I looked up at her hand as it was about a foot higher than me.

"Emma... ," I said, bluntly. "You should know by now that I could not reach your hand... Even if I tired my hardest." She laughed, "Oh, that's right; you're a shrimp! Dang, and I thought I was short-AHHH!" I had shaken the flimsy tree as she was thrown off the branches. Emma leaned up and gave me a glare. I gave a snicker in return, "Thou who calls me short, receives a face full of pain, k?" Emma just stared into space. "So, where are we?"

I shrugged, "Beats me, though it sort of looks like we're in a wooded area." "Thank you, Dr. Phil, now can you tell me what color the sky is?" Emma came back with a witty remark! I wasn't worried anymore, but I resented that insult. "Well, I was just saying... It's blue; AHA!" Emma shook her head as we began walking through the tree inhabited forest. "There are trees everywhere, it smells funny here, I'm hungry!" exclaimed Emma as she pushed a branch out of the way.

"D'oh, Einstein, we're in a forest, so it's pretty common if we're going to see trees. Second, that's just the smell of nature, you fool! Third, you're always hungry! Why not eat a tree, do do brain!" Emma came back with no reply; I just laughed at a squirrel who tumbled out of a tree. "Crystal-SHH!" "What is it?" I retorted, chuckling, though Emma's hand grabbed me and forced me to the ground.

"What's the meaning of this, dumbnut!?" I was once again shushed. I peeked above the bush to see a man, a _tall_ as heck man. He frightened me, for he had tattoos all across his face, a huge sword that was taller than me was slung over his back, a white tunic, and a cool hat. I so wanted that hat. Resist urge to steal hat. "I want that hat," I said with no emotion. Emma's black eyes gazed at me in disbelief. "There's a scary dude right in front of us, and you want his hat?" she questioned; I nodded.

"Yep!" I replied, standing up, and walking away. "Stay here, or follow me; whatever floats your boat!" I began making my way towards the 'big guy.' 'He's not that big!' I thought as I neared him... 'Ok, so he's pretty large... ,' I pondered as I got even closer... '... GOOD GRACIOUS, DUDE! What's yo momma been feedin' you!?' The thoughts echoed through my mind until I was directly behind him.

My mind thought about the fact of just taking the hat and running off, but I was in a generous mood today. Besides, I barely went past the mans hips; his long legs could take one step, and he would catch up to me. I poked him on the back to gain his attention. "Excuse me, sir?" I mused, looking straight up. "Can I have your hat?" I grinned, though he didn't even realize that I was behind him, unless he was just ignoring me. "Hello?" I mused once more... Nothing.

Meanwhile, as such said was being done, Emma was experiencing a nervous breakdown. "What if she dies!?" she exclaimed, pacing. "My best friend, Crystal! No, I'll get the blame! Who knows how long I'll be grounded for!?" She dropped to her knees. "What's my excuse!? We both got tired, went to sleep, woke up in a forest, saw a big dude with a cool hat, and Crystal welled up enough courage to ask him for it!? Bologna if you ask me!" Emma began biting her nails as she watched me poke the big dude, repeatedly.

"Hey, guy!?" I exclaimed, "Are you just ignoring me, or is the weather a bit different up there!?" I must have said it a bit loud, because he spun around with gritted teeth and glaring eyes. "WHO SAID THAT!?" he demanded, looking around. "Down here, sir," I waved up at him as he cocked an eyebrow at me. He looked straight down with a baffled expression. "Can I have your hat!?" I went on with a smile.

"... No," He replied, turning back around to stare at the moon that was beginning to rise. "Leave me be." "Why?" I asked, shuffling my feet. I darted to his side, so that he could see me once again. "Because, I want to be alone," he mumbled through clenched teeth. "Being alone is so overrated!" I exclaimed with a laugh to follow. "A part is what we need!" I laughed once again as he gave me a stare that could kill. "Are you dumb, child!?" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "Do you even know who I am!?"

"Well," I mused. "I don't quite know anyone with such a tall stature." "Maybe, you're just short," he shot back with a smirk. Oh... It was _on_. No one got away with calling me short, not even Hercules here. "Did you just call me short?" I basically accused. His eyes looked down at me without turning his head, and he nodded. "Do you realize what happens to people when they call me short?" I twitched. He just stared. "REVENGE KICKS THEM IN THE FACE!" I jumped up, grabbed his long hat, and ran off with it. I was laughing so hard, that I couldn't even hear Emma's pleas of desperation.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" he screamed, running in my direction before I scurried up a tree like an amused squirrel. Now, I know he had to be at least seven feet tall, I was barely five feet tall. Big difference there, right? I was on a tree branch... I didn't even realize it was in eye level with him until I shot him a nervous grin. "Eheh," I chuckled with a big grin. "Fancy meetin' you up here!" He gave a sarcastic smile in return before grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"CRYSTAL!" screamed Emma as she ran up to the both of us. "My savior!" I replied with glee. "You have come to rescue me!" "O-Of course!" she heaved through pants. "Besides, if you die, I'll be punished for who knows how long! I always get the blame!" I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for caring, Emma," I retorted staring, at a confused big man. "Emma, I'd like you to meet," I pointed my finger at the dude, "Robert Wadlow, the tallest man alive!" Emma just stared at me and slapped her forehead.

"Crystal, your stupid is showing," she replied. I gasped, "Where!?" "Who are you people!?" demanded the giant. "I'm Crystal, and this is my best friend, Emma! Together, we're the two musketeers!" I did a wee, little stance as he held me in the air with his huge arm. "Crystal, give the man his hat back, and we can go, alright?" I nodded with a cheesy grin. "You can put me down now; I won't cause a threat anymore." He set me back down as I looked over at Emma. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

As we were about to walk away, we looked back at the dude. He was right behind us with a huge sword in hand. Our eyes grew wide as he brought his gigantic weapon down upon our heads. We were just about to let out an ear curdling scream, at least, before all went blank.

--

"EMMA!" "CRYSTAL!" We both looked at each other as we were back in my living room. Our jaws were gaped open, and beads of sweat were pouring down our faces. "What... just happened?" asked Emma as she panted out words. "I don't know... BUT THAT WAS AWESOME! I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!" Emma glared at me, "You're such a fool." I nodded with a goofy grin.

"Wait... Crystal?" I turned to Emma, "Yeah?" "That guy... You dreamed about him too?" I, hesitantly, nodded, "Uhh, yeah... That's weird." Emma shook her head, thoroughly. "Uhh, yeah!" I tried to shrug the feeling away, but I noticed that the entire television had broke. "Stupid, crappy, technology!"

"Uhh, Crystal, one more question," I nodded. "That guy... He looked like the Fierce Diety, didn't he?" I thought for a moment, then I agreed, "He did... " Emma gave me wide eyes as I ran to the cabinets of the kitchen. "Hiding the chocolate, are you?" she asked with a snicker. "Yes!" I replied.

**.THE END.**

**??**

Hey, y'all! Don't ask where this came from... I just felt like writing, and I am so tired. This popped into my mind, and I thought... Alright, then. Let's go for it. I was feeling daring. Anywho, enjoy the oneshot!

For those who don't know, 'Robert Wadlow' was actually the tallest man who ever lived! Look him up on google; he's a pretty cool cat!


End file.
